Duo vs Réléna ou Vanilla de Gackt
by Lily-MYuy
Summary: Bahhhhhh ca veut tout dire le résumé ne ? M'enfin pour l'instand la chanson n'est pas dedans mais arrivera un peu plus tard fic a plusieurs chapitres  Qui j'espère vous interesseront. Merci de me lire!
1. Le commencement ou début de la fin

**Disclaimer :** Toujours pas a moi, c'est dommage, mais bon on fait avec, après tous c'est la vie… Chansons qui démarre « C'est la vie » de Sailor Venus C'eeeeeeestttttttt la viiiiiiiiiiiie Bon j'arrête

**Genre :** Euhhhhhhhh nawak ? (C'est pas triste !!! YES ! lol) Romance sinon

**Couple :** Oulaaaaa très très dure vas falloir chercher tous seuls… (indice c'est du 1X2… c'est dure a trouvé après hein ?)

**D'où me viens cette idée :** Euhhhhhhhh GACKKKKKKKKKKKKT En écoutant sa chanson et en me rappelant son Live de Vanilla (miam miam lol) C'est sorti

**Ca raconte quoi ?** : Mes déboires amoureux, non je plaisante, ça raconte… bah vous avez qu'a lire le texte ! Et c'est une fic de plusieurs chapitres en plus !! Yes !! lol

**Le commencement ! Ou début de la fin !**

Cinq ans, sept mois, vingt-quatre jours, trois heures, six minutes, quatre centièmes de secondes. Et la vous me demander mais de quoi je parle ? Je parle du faite que je sois tombé amoureux du plus gros glaçon que la terre n'est jamais portée et avec qui je sais depuis cinq ans que je n'ai aucune chance, puisque je l'ai vu embrasser la poufiasse… non pardon Réléna. (que ce mot est difficile et qu'il m'écorche )

Quel horreur quand je l'ai est vu s'embrasser c'est deux la, vous avez vu la Collines a des yeux ? Mixé les avec tous les Saw, les Massacres a la Tronçonneuse, les Dracula et Souviens toi l'Eté dernier et aussi un peu de Scream et vous avez mon cauchemar… et moi c'était même pas un film. J'avais le cœur brisé et surtout j'étais vraiment dégoûté de les voir se lécher la pomme.

Et là, vous allez me plaindre et me dire : « T'avais qu'a te bouger avant, la princesse l'aurait pas eu… » et je vous répond : « Comment accéder à un mec qui pense qu'à s'autodétruire et a la guerre ? » Je vous signale qu'il la embrasser que quand la guerre et le traité de paix ont été pour l'un arrêté et pour l'autre signé !

Mais c'est pas pour venir me plaindre que je suis la, non… J'ai un plan, d'abord séparé la poufiasse du Prince. Bah ouais Wing il était un peu blanc et c'est Heero qui était aux commandes donc c'est un Prince Charmant… si possible le mien…

Mais là, faut pas trop rêver non plus, il a prouvé qu'il était hétéro et je l'accepte… seulement le voir avec l'œuf de paques ça je peux pas, trop… trop film d'horreur ! Trop… répugnant !!

M'enfin voila, moi Duo Maxwell jure solennellement que plus jamais Heero Yuy ne sortirais avec Réléna Peace… euh Peacecra… non Parcecre… arf et puis merde la chose rose !!

Tuer une rivale c'est pas loyal ça non ? Ouais c'est bien ce que je me disais… Duo alla ranger l'arme qu'il avait dans la main, et finit par se remettre devant son miroir narcissique lui ? Si peu !

Bon ou j'en étais a oui… peut être que je devrais vous expliquer un peu plus en détail mon plan non ? Et bien voila… en faite j'ai dans l'idée de… bah j'ai pas d'idée enfin si c'étais celle de la buter mais comme je peux plus…

« Duo a qui es tu entrain de parlé ? Une tête blonde fit soudain son apparition, la voix devait appartenir à cette même tête, Quatre regardait interrogateur son ami devant le miroir

-Mais a personne Quatre, je ne me parle pas tous seul, pas encore assez fou…

-Bien sur… bon n'oublie pas que… Heero a invité Réléna a mangé se soir et que…

-Ouais ouais mais t'en fais pas, pas envie de voir ce massacre, je partirais de la maison quand ils arriveront, j'aurais qu'a prétexté une invitation d'autres potes, ou que je dois aller a la pharmacie

-Tu devrais peut être arrêté de les fuir, tu sais même sous ses apparences frigides je suis sur que ça blesse Heero…

-Oh ça j'en suis sur, puisque Miss Perfection le dit tout le temps qu'elle a réussit a transformer son cheeeeeeeeeeer Heero et qu'il est devenu plus humain… c'est moi qui l'es transformé et en retour j'ai quoi moi ? Rien ! Nada ! Ah si un cœur en milles morceaux

-Duo… » Quatre repartie, avec un petit soupire laissant seul dans sa chambre Duo, enfin même pas, puisque Duo partageait normalement la chambre d'Heero

Ah non l'horreur… normalement il habite chez l'autre tache la… Au Mon Dieu !! Me dites pas que je vais devoir partager ma chambre ? Et en plus avec le bonbon rose ? Et encore pire… non non non que je vais les voir dormir ensembles et peut être même… ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh noooooon je veux pas les voir le faire…

Bon allez faut que je me prépare… après tous je vais devoir trouvé de bonnes excuses mais aussi peut être essayé de draguer quelques mecs quand je sortirais… ça pourrais me faire penser a autre chose qu'aux deux monstres a la maison entrain de…, Let's go !

FIN !!

Du chapitre lol pour qui me prenez vous.

Suite… bah euh soit juste après soit dans une semaine même pas Ca dépendra de mon inspi… Mais… avec ce fic je crois qu'il tourne à plein régime !

P.S : Je suis une anti Réleniste-chose-pouf-petasse-rose Alors ceux qui l'aime… passe votre tour et ce n'est pas la peine de me dire que j'en fais trop Chacun a le droit a ses opinions nous sommes en AMERIQUE !!

D : Euh t'es en France…

L : Ah bon ?

Q : Oui t'es en France

L : Ah bah alors… mais ça le fais plus après ! Bandes de méchants !

H : Moi ? Avec Chose Rose ? Pourquoi toujours moi qu'on doit torturer !!

L : Parce que t'es beau

H : Hmpf --

Allez a tantôt les gens !!! Revenez me voir pour lire la suite de cette trépidante aventure !


	2. Oh malheur c'est pas fini ?

Tadadaaaaaaaaaaa tatataaaaaaaaaaaa Vous l'attendiez ? Le voici !! Le tout nouveau Boniche multi action ! Qui faiche le menache, qui faiche la vaichelle ! Et qui faiche même le repachache !! Hum hum trêve de plaisanterie, passons au chose sérieuse (c'était pas drôle ne ? Ouais mon humour est pourris… j'en ai bien peur) Alors voila le chapitre 1 de ma toute nouvelle fic Duo vs Réléna ou Vanilla de Gackt

**Chapitre 1 ou Oh malheur c'est pas encore fini !?**

Je suis prêt, frais et surtout…. Dispo… oui a ma plus grande honte, moi je suis encore… pas caser, même Wufei il a trouvé quelqu'un… ouais vous aussi ça vous dégoûte ? Même le super chiant, super raleur, super casse coui… pied a réussit et moi le super canon, le super drôle, super charmant… Duo soupira il n'avait vraiment pas de chance, l'ai-je déjà dis qu'il était narcissique ? Enfin bon, Duo s'était fait, mais après tout ce n'est pas très difficile pour lui, beau.

Chemise noire aux bordures argentées, col légèrement remonté, trois boutons ouverts sur son torse imberbe, un pantalon moulant noir, une chaîne en argent comme ceinture, des petites chaussures de ville. Oui il avait la classe, il se la pétait et le savait ! Ses cheveux pour l'occasion même n'étaient pas nattés, mais en queue de cheval basse, battant ses reins avec volupté. Un dieu du sexe, un dieu du luxe était dans la place et gare aux mecs il allait en avoir… enfin le pensait il du moins…

Ah la la Duo, tu vas faire des envieux se soir, dommage que l'autre soit hétéro, s'il n'avait été que légèrement bi sexuel j'aurais pu le faire craquer… mais maintenant je ne pense plus, vraiment il rate quelque chose, il ne sait pas du tout ce que c'est avec un homme… Enfin bon c'est la vie, tiens d'ailleurs… oh mais oui ! Bien sur !! Je sais comment je vais le faire casser, c'est ça !! Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas compris plus tôt ! Hee-chan tention ! Bientôt tu seras…. plus a….. Elle !

Oh oh ! J'ai entendu sonner mince avec toute mes réflexions j'ai complètement zapper l'heure, sa doit être sûrement eux, l'horreur et moi qui est même pas partis, en plus j'ai aucune excuse… ça va barder je le sens

«Duo descend ! Heero et Réléna sont arrivés !

-Tiens pour une fois il nous ferras peut être l'honneur de sa présence » Ca c'était pas très difficile a deviner qui avait bien pu sortir ce genre de phrase, et vous taper sur Réléna…euh non dans le miles, Heero, mais son ton pour une fois était vraiment… brrr chaleureux. Ca fait encore plus peur quand on a connut le soldat parfait

Bon aller faut que je descende… J'arrête de me planquer de toute façon je vais passer prendre mon manteau et dire « Et les mecs ! J'ai rencontrés des anciens Sweepers ont va passer un ptit temps ensembles histoire de se remémorer les bons souvenirs ! Et après peut être un peu danser m'attendaient surtout pas de toute façon on se revoit demain ! » Ouais c'est bon ça aller en piste l'artiste !

Duo descendit apercevant un bout… rose de robe qui devait non sans le moindre doute appartenir a Réléna, prenant une attitude digne et ferme, il descendit les six dernières marches, il était lent l'animal, surtout si c'était pour voir une guenon… enfin ça il ne fallait mieux pas le dire, la claque qu'il se prendrait de la part de la guenon et de… son prince charmant. M'enfin il fallait de tout dans se monde.

« Duo c'est bien toi ? Et bien les années t'on vraiment améliorer » A qui vous pensez quand vous entendez ça ? A Heero ? Et non même si j'aurais aimé, c'était la guenon qui m'avait dit ça ! Oui elle me faisait un compliment, elle était… simpa avec moi et la vous vous demandez si après ça j'aurais des remords à les faire casser ? AUCUN ! Rien nada ! Aucun remord a éloigné MON Prince de la Princesse Fanfreluches ! Et ça sera même avec un énorme plaisir que je le ferais, mais pour l'heure soyons hypocrite !

« Mais toi aussi Réléna, toi aussi » Duo voulut se désinfecté la bouche après avoir dit ça, fait un compliment a la chose… m'enfin il fallait reconnaître que c'était vrai bien qu'elle mettait toujours du rose aussi affreux, elle avait un peu augmenté niveau seins et forme, c'était plus une anorexique adolescente mais bien une jolie femme, Duo finit par se tourner vers Heero lui… il n'avait pas changer restant beau, super beau, ultra beau mais surtout… ULTRA Hétéro

« Salut Heero

-Bonsoir Duo, c'est pour moi que tu t'es fais si beau ?

-Non non pas pour vous deux, je dois sortir avec des potes, je rentrerais tard, ou peut être carrément pas, alors tu pourras prendre ton ancienne chambre avec la pou… avec Réléna

-Oh je vois, bien, bonne soirée alors »

Sans un mot de plus Duo sortie, allant non pas dans un bar mais dans une discothèque, oui il y allait directe, il voulait au plus vite oubliez Heero et sa compagne, meme si ça faisait cinq ans qu'il savait que les deux étaients ensembles, c'étaient génant et ca lui faisait quand même mal, même avec toutes ses années, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'aimer et ne le pourrait peut etre jamais...

Non non n'y pense pas, Duo tu ne vas pas te ruiner pour lui, de toute facon c'est finis, enfin pour l'instand, tant que j'aurais pas mis a éxécution mon plan, il me faut patienter doucement mais pour l'instand... Duo se laissa entrainer sur la piste de danse par un homme qui ressemblait etrangement a Heero... peut être les yeux en moins, enfin celui ci devait etre asiatique, bizarrement il avait toujours eu un crush (etre amoureux) des asiatiques... La soirée se passa très bien pour lui, il finit meme dans le lit de son jolie asiatique

Pendant se temps a la maison...

**Finnnnn !!**

Niark que je suis méchante... hi hi vous serez que... quand j'en posterais un nouveau, desoler si ca bouge pas trop pour l'instand mais je promet qu'au prochain chapitre ca bougera un peu plus, mais pour l'instand il me faut un peu de moue Comme ca je peux bien tout expliquer

Au faite vous voulez savoir c'est quoi son plan ? AH HAAAAA

H : Toujours moi qui est torturé

L : Mais non oh la la, ca y est ca se croit bon, ca se croit beau...

Q : Et ca devient comme Duo, narcissique, imbu...

L : Ah non la c'est plutôt Treize !

Q : Ah oui desoler !


	3. Noooooooon elle a retrouvé l'inspi !

Troisième… on ma la demander ! J'ai même été harcelé ! C'est pour vous dire !! (Méchant Straw !! Méchant !) Bref vous l'avez au faite vous avez bien aimer mon petit coup

Pendant se temps à la maison… ???

C'était simpa ne ? Oui moi aussi je vous adore, alors comme promis, voici le TROISIEME CHAPITRE !! (Faut pas croire que j'écrierais aussi rapidement toute mes fics lol, la c'est parce que j'ai vraiment beaucoup d'inspi pour elle et qu'elle est facile )

**Chapitre 2 ou Nooooon elle a retrouvé de l'inspiration !!!**

Pendant se temps à la maison, après un succulent repas, évident puisque c'était Quatre et Trowa qui l'avaient préparés, Les G Boys moins un et Réléna s'assirent dans le canapé, la tension… était tout de même palpable, ils n'avaient pas vu Heero depuis longtemps et ils étaient aussi au courant du petit crush qu'avait Duo pour Heero, oui même Wufei le savait et il n'avait fait aucun commentaire, après tous, Duo était déjà assez mal comme ça pour que quelqu'un vienne en rajouter.

« -Bon et bien alors… ça nous fais vraiment très plaisir de vous voir tout les deux, c'était Quatre en premier qui s'étaient exprimé, le Joker n'étant plus la, c'est lui qui prenait la relève.

-Oui c'est bien pour ça qu'on vous a re contacter pour prendre de vos nouvelles et surtout être invité a dîner, même si nous ne sommes pas non plus au complet », Heero avait… et c'était un miracle, fait un petit sourire triste.. Oui il semblait peiner, Quatre l'avaient bien dit après tout, Heero devait s'en être rendus compte qu'il les fuyait.

T : « Il y aura pleins d'autres moments ou nous pourront être ensembles

R : Pour sur, nous serons a cotés de vous pendant plus de trois semaines, nous sommes tous les deux en vacances, moi et Heero et nous pouvons donc louer la maison pas loin, pour rester avec vous.

Q : Quel… joie ! Je suis sur… que ça fera vraiment plaisir a Duo de vous avoir tous les deux avec lui…

W : Et vous y aménager quand dans cette nouvelle maison ?

R : Maintenant n'est ce pas fantastique ?

Les trois G Boys moins Heero se regardèrent, fantastique n'était pas le mot véritablement approprié pour cette situation.

Q, T et W : Oui Fantastique ! »

Duo n'était pas le seul à être hypocrite surtout avec la Princesse, tous c'était bien trouvé, seul Heero était sortie de cette tranche, enfin il fallait toujours des exceptions à tous, bien que Duo aurait très bien pu se passer de celle-ci.

La conversation finit par devenir plus morne, plus ennuyante, et je passerais les détails, en fin de soirée et surtout des festivités, mais surtout du temps de paroles de Réléna qui tenait absolument a raconter toute sa vie entière et surtout ses déboires, ils se dirent tous au revoirs au alentour de 4H du matin, un peu « tôt » me direz vous ? Et encore ça aurait pu être encore pire si Heero n'avait pas demander a Réléna de partir.

« Vous avez vu ? Heero n'a pas arrêter de regarder l'heure, a croire qu'il s'ennuyait vraiment ferme avec nous, je le trouve vraiment changé et surtout… mal élevé, déclara Quatre en refermant la porte

-Peut être que ce n'est pas plus la conversation qu'une personne manquante qui l'ennuyait. Comme toujours et au moment ou on ne l'attendais pas, Trowa Barton, décidait ENFIN de parlé et non plus de hmer, ou de hoché la tête.

-Tu veux dire qu'il regardait l'heure en surveillant l'arrivé de Duo ?

-Rien n'est impossible après tout »

En parlant du rien n'est impossible, ils virent la porte s'ouvrir, Duo rentrant enfin, les vêtements remis a la hâte ses cheveux dans tout les sens, son chouchou ne tenant qu'en bas de ses cheveux, il avait du avoir une soirée quelque peu… mouvementé

« Ahhhh je vous retrouve enfin mais supers potes !

-Duo ! Tu es bourré ! Quatre se pinça le nez, Duo avait une odeur d'alcool très forte

-Meuhhhhhhhhh noooooooooooon juste quelques trois, six verres ingurgité ! Je suis po bourré !

-Lâche le Quatre s'il tombe ça pourrait lui faire reprendre les esprit

-Trowa… je ne vais pas le lâcher

-Vous savez quoi ! Je vais me déguiser en fille ! Comme ça a moi Heero et Réléna et bah elle dégagera !!

-Duo tu t'entends ? Tu es complètement fou !

-Ouais fou d'amuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur

-Laisse Quatre je vais aller le coucher, après un bain d'eau froide »

**Fin !!**

Alors comment vous trouvez ma fin ? J'avais promis de l'action… bah y en a quand même un peu ne ? Bon en tous ça je ne sais pas si vous continuerez à lire cette fic en sachant maintenant comment ça va être mais… Si vous aimez dites moi si mon idée vous parait juste, sinon dites moi pour quels raisons vous ne voulez pas qu'il soit déguisé en fille et si vous avez quelques autres idées… lol je suis preneuse !

D : Hee-chan enfin namouaaaaaaaaaaaa

H : Je confirme c'était bien de l'alcool et je crois même que ça devait être du whisky

Q : Quel horreur, et dire que c'est nous qui allons devoir nous le coltiner… vraiment, en plus c'est mon Trotro qui va le laver… pourquoi je suis jamais bourré moi ??!!

T : Trotro ? Hausse le seul sourcils qu'on voit

Q : J'ai rien dis !! Oublie Oublie !

(Et ouais pour une fois j'apparais pas lol)


	4. Ca y est ca recommence

Troisième chapitre, que dire… bah je suis contente qu'on lise ma fic et qu'on l'apprécie j'espère attiré du monde, mais non sans oublier les premiers qui mon lu, Merci a une fan (lol donc t'es la mienne c'est ça ?) et a Yaone-Kami merci

J'espère aussi que vous allez lire jusqu'à la fin ma fic, qu'elle ne vous ennuieras pas et que peut être…. Se fait toute timide Vous lirez les autres que j'ai posté ?

H : On peut toujours rêver

L : Hé !! T'es pas sensé apparaître comme les autres a la fin toi ?

H : Hm

Bon aller Let's go pour le chapitre !!

**Chapitre 3 ou Ca y est ça recommence…**

« C'est une bonne idée je trouve,

-Quoi ? Trowa non… pourtant toi tu n'es pas bourré ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre non plus ! C'est une idée stupide !

-Pas si stupide que ça, après tous ça pourrait lui donner une meilleure chance de pouvoir séduire Heero, celui-ci étant sensé être hétéro

-Pourquoi sensé ? Il est avec Réléna et jusqu'à preuve du contraire c'est une fille

-Oui mais, Duo en fille, ça les mettrais sur un point d'égalité, et pourquoi ne pourraient il pas tous les deux finir ensembles ? Après tous ils ont au même titre que nous vécûmes des épreuves terribles ensembles, Heero et surtout Duo seraient mieux s'ils étaient tous les deux unis

-Trowa…. C'est la première fois que je t'entend parlé autant…

-C'est parce qu'on ma changer, parce que tu m'a changé, Quatre

-Je ne comprends pas trop…

-Suit moi je vais te faire bien vite comprendre »

Trowa attrapa la main de Quatre l'amenant a l'étage, ce ne fut qu'une fois devant la porte que Quatre comprit enfin, eux qui avait mis si longtemps a accepter les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient, mais qui jusque la, n'avait jamais été prononcé, c'était pour la première fois Trowa qui faisait le premier pas promettant a Quatre une nuit mémorable, mais que seuls, eux même et les draps connaîtraient.

Le lendemain c'est avec une grande peine, que Duo se leva, la tête comme un ballon, ou plutôt ayant une danseuse de flamenco dedans, qui a chaque pas qu'il faisait trépignait, et dansait dans sa tête, il fallait absolument qu'il prenne une douche et surtout qu'il arrive a faire partir cette danseuse, les éléments d'ailleurs de sa soirée resté assez sombre, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait fait, ou du moins pas après qu'il soit sortie de la maison, pourtant il n'avait pas bu… la seule chose qu'il se rappelait était le regard braqué d'Heero sur lui, ses yeux trop bleus pour un japonais qui le regardait fixement qui peut être avait du le détaillé ?

Ohhh mon petit Maxwell, tu te fais profondément des idées la, Heero de 1 est hétéro mais aussi est avec une pouffe depuis 5 ans ! Alors ta surement du rever ca, mais ca me dit toujours pas pourquoi j'ai une drole d'impression... comme si j'avais dis quelque chose d'important a quelqu'un...

Puis se fut la lumière dans les yeux de Duo, ca y est il se rappellait, tout était très clair maintenant, il se rappellait de son plan, peut etre foireux mais qui avait une chance sur mille de fonctionné, et tous le monde savait que on était presque toujours près a faire quelque chose d'idiot quand on était amoureux. et Duo n'allait pas faire exception. Il avait trouvé ce qu'il fallait faire pour que son coeur guérisse un peu plus, et s'il n'arrivait pas a séduire Heero meme etant en fille alors il abandonnerait, il aurait ainsi tout tanté. Prenant une douche sommère ce qui n'avait pasété prévu au début, Duo finit par revenir dans sa chambre, tiens autre chose aussi clochait, pourquoi Heero et l'oeuf de paque ne dormait pas avec lui ?

Pas le temps de faire des cas de conscience faut absolument que je prévienne les autres et que mon plan soit mis a éxécution, il faut absolument que je réusssisse comme ca après... hé hé après a moi le corps d'Heero... c'est moi qui pourrait m'accrocher a son cou, et l'embrasser... plus la chose rose.

Duo descendit alors et meme après sa cuite d'une humeur plus qu'excellente et n'embéta meme pas Wufei celui ci levant un sourcil ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait pourtant il avait avec lui son sabre, pour menacer Duo de lui couper la natte s'il continuait a l'embêter mais bizarrement Duo ne fit rien, Quatre et Trowa se regardèrent, leurs ami avait surement une idée en tête et le blondinet espérait que ce n'etait pas celle qu'il avait eu hier

"Je vais me déguisé en fille !

-Hé shì ? (d'après google, l'un de ses traducteurs, ce qui voudrait dire Quoi ? En chinois, donc coomme vous l'aurez deviner...

Fifi parle )

-Par Allah

-Tu veux de l'aide Duo ?" Le dit se retourna choqué lui qui avait prévu que ce soit son meilleur ami qui dise ça a la place ce fut Trowa, qui semblait meme plus que ravie de ce qu'avait déclaré Duo, alors que Quatre lui n'avait préféré pas vraiment dire grand chose, juste regarder avec désolation ses deux amis

"Tu plaisante la Tro ? Enfin euh... t'es pas sensé etre hyper stoïque et l'ouvrir que pour dire des trucs graves ? Ou sensé donné une allure dramatique a notre aventure ?

-En parallèle oui, mais je ne suis pas la que pour ça non plus, tu accepte mon offre ?

-Ah moi je veux bien tro, mais... tu sais au moins ce que c'est une fille ?

-Shazi

-Oui mais aussi je t'aime Fifi"

**Finnnnnn**

Alors voila, on ma laisser une review qui ma surprise, pourtant elle est commune, mais c'est vrai que ca ma donner a réflechir pourquoi on aimes pas le couple Hee-chan Rélélé... et bien je ne sais pas vraiment quoi répondre, en faite... je crois que dés, que j'ai commencer a regarde Gundam Wing, et dès que je l'es vu apparaitre ca a était... une haine vicérale entre moi et Réléna, qui pourtant n'était qu'un dessin animé, mais... je ne sais pas je ne pouvais pas supporter ses manières, elle, et son physique, je ne suis pas jalouse, comment le pourrais je d'un manga ? Mais... je crois que... et bien, pour moi c'etait l'élément chiant, celle qu'on a bien envie d'éjecter... de voir etre tué par le Héro, malheureusement Duo intervint (oui se jour la il fit une grosse bourde) Alors ne pouvant pas supporter Réléna, je n'ai pas pu supporter le couple Rélélé Hee-chan, parce que bizarrement pour moi, Heero venait se greffer et complété tout naturellement le joker qu'était Duo, après tous ils étaient un peu complémentaire, la froideur et la chaleur, le morne et la joie de vivre... pour moi Réléna c'est presque un mini heero, elle pense a la paix, et rien qu'à ca, Heero lui pense au mission et rien qu'à ca...

Enfin voila et vous ? Quesque vous pensez de cette question ? Pourquoi vous n'aimez pas le couple Heero Réléna ?

(Desoler pas de petit dialogue a la fin lol) A la prochaine !!


	5. Le pire c'est qu'elle continue

Alors d'abord et excusez moi les autres pour le favoritisme que je fais... (mais elle... je la connais depuis longtemps... lol) Bah Mae... je suis pas devenue moins perverse, non juste que je me calme lol, je réserve toute ma perversité pour une histoire que tu connais bien (CPAPS Contes Pour Adultes Pas Sages) Je crois que je vais le faire a la sauce GW mais ça me prendra du temps...

Pour les autres, je vous remercie pour les reviews et pour vos réponses c'est a peu près toute la même, m'enfin en tous cas on aimes 1X2 et ça c'est le plus important !! Ah au faite la dernière fois c'est vrai que j'avais oublié, mais vous avez du le remarquer, 3X4 présent aussi.

Enfin pour le dernier blabla, les paroles dites en italiques seront les pensées de Duo donc

Il a vraiment un joli cul... (dédicace a quelqu'un qui se reconnaîtra et qui le sort souvent, fait pas l'innocent S...)

**Chapitre 4 ou Le pire c'est qu'elle continue...**

"Alors ? Y a que Tro qui trouve mon idée excellente ? Bon bah y a que lui qui va m'épauler, simpa les copains quand même.

- Mais Duo, c'est une idée complètement folle... d'ailleurs ça ne m'étonne pas que tu l'ai eu, mais je vais quand même t'aider, j'ai 29 soeurs moi.

- Et toi Fifi ?

- D'abord c'est WuFei et tu es assez grand pour faire des conneries, je serai la pour t'aider et surtout me moquer.

- Toujours égal a toi même, t'es quand même méchant Wuwu"

Duo leurs sourit, puisqu'il les avait mis au courant et qu'ils l'acceptaient, il ne manquait plus que les habits et le maquillage aussi, et de sortir une excuse bidon quand le couple serait là, pour qu'il puisse partir sans vraiment attirer l'attention et laisser place a sa... cousine.

"Au faite où sont Réléna et Heero ? ils ne sont pas rentrés a Sank quand même ?

- Non, pire que ça, Réléna a loué une maison pas loin de la notre, Quatre attendit patiemment que l'information monte au cerveau de son ami.

-QUOIIIIIIIIII ??? Duo parut quelques instant choqué par cette nouvelle, mais se calma rapidement. Bon après tous, c'est mieux comme ça, je n'aurai pas pu supporter les voir dormir dans le même lit. Mais quand même, Heero aurait dû rester SEUL ensuite.

- Elle s'est sûrement invitée, pour une princesse, elle n'est pas la plus digne, déclara WuFei sur un ton détaché, comme s'il parlait d'un vulgaire légume, ce qui en soit était vrai... le cerveau chez elle... elle connaissait peut être pas.

-Ca me compliquera quand même un peu la tâche, faudrait pas qu'elle remarque que je veux lui piquer Heero, ou que je flirte avec lui.

- On sera là, pour détourner son attention.

- Merci Tro, et en faite vous tous, vous êtes vraiment des amis que tous le monde voudrait avoir"

Duo leurs fit a chacun un petit clin d'oeil et se dépêcha ensuite de prendre son petit-déjeuner, il devait ensuite remonter pour faire son sac, pour ne laisser aucune affaire, il fallait ensuite qu'il trouve un coin ou planquer tous ça, dans un endroit discret et ou on n'irait pas fouiller Et enfin trouver une excuse pour introduire sa soit disante cousine, a moins qu'il change pour une soeur... ça serait beaucoup mieux.

"Je dis quand même que c'est une très mauvaise idée

- Il faut qu'il fasse des erreurs Quatre, il apprendra par lui même"

Duo bouclant ses valises, et regardant sa chambre sous toutes les coutures tout en n'étant complètement perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit ni la sonnette de la porte retentirent, ni même des éclats de voix venant d'en bas, Heero et Réléna étaient là.

"Q : Vous arrivez tôt pour une fois, un problème ?

R : Aucun, Heero voulait juste vous passez le bonjour et je l'ai suivi.

D : Trooooo, tu m'aides a porter mes valises ? Une voix venait de s'élever de l'escalier, Duo était chargé comme un mulet, il n'y voyait rien, mais bien vite, il sentit que certaine de ses valises étaient soulevés. Merci Tr... Heero ?

H : Hn, tu pars ?

D : Euh... ouais, pendant deux semaines ou un peu plus, enfin quand je reviendrais vous serez plus là.

- On reste un mois.

- Bah, tu sais, j'ai dis deux semaines, mais ça pourrait être plus ça dépendra.

- De qui ?

- De moi, je vais peut être aller me faire dorer à la place.

- Y a une piscine dans le village, t'as le parc a proximité pour te faire bronzer

- C'est pas pareil et puis dans la piscine les petits ils pissent tous.

- En mer, c'est les déjections des poissons.

- Alors j'irais a la montagne ! bon tu m'aides ou tu m'enfonces ?

- Les deux seraient bien.

- T'as trop snouffé du rose toi, ça t'as ramollie le cerveau !"

Duo réussit à dépasser Heero et descendit ses valises, ou du moins une partie, Heero descendant le reste.

"A dernière chose, y a ma soeur qui doit venir ici, je l'ai retrouvé y a pas très longtemps, enfin surtout c'est elle qui m'a cherché.

H : Pourquoi tu ne restes pas alors ?

- Comme la mer c'est raté et qu'elle, elle habite a la montagne et qu'on va échanger nos vies, ou du moins voir comment l'autre vie, avec qui, et ce qu'il fait... on veut pas qu'on soit chacun dans nos pattes, t'auras qu'a penser que c'est moi a jupons, enfin bref, elle arrivera demain matin. Bon je crois que je vais y aller, je serais en retard sinon.

Q : Je t'accompagne, jusqu'à l'aéroport, Trowa tu t'occupes de nos invités, vous êtes ici comme chez vous.

D : Bye tout le monde !"

Après des salutations plutôt froides et rapides pour le couple, Duo finit par partir, Quatre l'aidant a porter ses valises, normalement ça n'aurait pas du se passer comme ça, enfin maintenant que c'était fait, il ne pouvait plus reculer, maintenant il ne restait plus qu'a acheter les vêtements qui pourrait convenir à la soeur.

"Alors Duo, tu as prévu un nom au moins pour la soit disante soeur ?

- Bah honnêtement, je voulais réfléchir pendant les magasins et tout mais... ce qui me tracasse maintenant, c'est où je vais pouvoir mettre mes valises ? Je peux pas revenir à la maison

- Tu n'auras qu'a me les passer, je les donnerais a Rachid."

Et c'est la voiture du jeune Winner qui vint les prendre, Duo mettant ses valises dans le coffre, et pendant plus de deux heures, Duo et Quatre passèrent leur temps a acheter, jupes, robes, chaussures, et maquillages, ainsi que des sacs pour contenir tous ça.

"Non pas de rose ! Même si je me fais passez pour une fille, tu violet ça serait mieux non ?

- Bon d'accord d'accord, pas de rose"

Duo souffla de soulagement, et a la fin, Quatre finit par lui dire qu'il pouvait aller a l'hôtel, jusqu'à demain matin, pour bien faire croire que c'était la soeur, pour ne pas attirer l'attention et surtout qu'Heero ne comprenne pas qui il était vraiment. Duo le soir finit par s'endormir, sur de doux rêves avec Heero qui l'embrassait et faisait même un peu plus... et le lendemain il pensa bien a prendre une douche glacé.

_Va falloir arrêter de faire ça, quand je serai en fille, ça serai bizarre que j'ai.. hum, m'enfin normalement avec ce que j'ai acheté et le truc qui protège et aplatit un peu ça devrait marcher._

Duo finit par arrêter l'eau, et sortie, passant une serviette sur sa tête et sur son corps, il finit par revenir dans sa chambre et commença a s'habiller mettant la coque, et ensuite les sous vêtements.

_Mais quesque c'est hyper chiant se truc, ahhh je déteste les soutifs ! Heureusement que je suis pas une vrai fille... franchement je sais pas comment elle font..._

Duo finit par mettre un pantalon court noir, et mit une petite jupe plissée blanche pas dessus, et comme haut, un petit chemiser blanc a manche courte, près du corps, une lègere poitrine étant montrée, sur le coté droit du chemisier, un petit lapin noir, le logo playboy en faite

_Si j'étais pas homo, je crois que je tomberais amoureux de moi même, je suis pas mal quand même... peut être qu'en faite j'aurais du être une femme..._

Duo finit par se coiffer, là il aurait besoin d'un peu plus de temps, pour se faire une jolie coiffure avec ses long cheveux, surtout qu'il devait les laisser lâchés, mais Duo vit bien vite que faire une jolie coiffure avec ses cheveux hyper longs c'était difficile, alors qu'une natte... pour résoudre a se problème Duo décida de prendre ses cheveux en demi queue et de faire un petit natte a la moitié,c'était simple, facile a faire, et c'était jolie, surtout qu'il mit un joli ruban noir.

_Bon, je crois que c'est tout bon, manque plus que les chaussures et je serais fin près... Heero t'es presque a moi..._

**Fin**

Voilaaaaaaa !!! Bon euh... j'espère que ce chapitre un tout petit peu plus long vous à fait plaisir, ça bouge un peu plus non ? Bon là je crois pas que y a beaucoup d'humour ou du moins a petites doses, ou sinon, j'arrive plus a rire de mes conneries...

H : C'est bon hein ?!

L : Toi je t'es pas sonné ! Vas bisouiller la chose !

H : Noooooooooon oh grande déesse ! La plus belle de toute les roses !

Q : Il en fait pas un peu trop ?

T, D et W : Si !!

L : Moi aussi je t'aime Heero !!

Vous vous demandez peut être pourquoi j'ai mis la chanson de Gackt dans le titre et donc quand elle apparaîtra ? Et biennnn normalement dans pas longtemps, elle y est vraiment ! Mais il me faut un moment très spécial ! Les paroles étant... trèèèèès suggestive ! Il me faut un bon moment, pour les lâchés


End file.
